


The Birds, the Yeast, and the Bees

by tracy7307



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU.  Arthur and Merlin brew their own beer, but Merlin’s been distracted as of late,  so he decides to make it up to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds, the Yeast, and the Bees

**Title:** The Birds, the Yeast, and the Bees  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Word Count:** ~1600  
 **Summary:** Modern AU. Arthur and Merlin brew their own beer, but Merlin’s been distracted as of late, so he decides to make it up to Arthur.  
 **Warnings:** PWP, fluff. Kinky yeast sex. And a blowjob.  
 **A/N:** Thanks to the lovely [](http://myashke.livejournal.com/profile)[**myashke**](http://myashke.livejournal.com/) and [](http://rebeccaann08.livejournal.com/profile)[**rebeccaann08**](http://rebeccaann08.livejournal.com/) for the feedback.

  
Arthur brewed his own beer. He reveled in its simplicity; after all, brewing was simply combining water, barley, hops and yeast. It was an art form he found he could accomplish by merely tweaking, removing, and adding ingredients. He found his creative outlet in the mixing of science with design.

He loved the kinkiest part of the whole thing: getting the yeast starter going. Knowing that yeast would take an _entire_ day to fuck and reproduce enough to ferment ale properly, Arthur began his yeast starter with a glass flask of boiling water on the stove.

“Merlin,” Arthur called from the kitchen towards the living room.

No reply. No words, maybe, but the answering clicks were like tiny hammers to Arthur’s brain.

Arthur put on his best sexy voice. “Merlin, _please_ come help me.” That was a fail. It really sounded more like a whinge.

Still nothing.

“MERLIN!” This time he glared over the breakfast bar at his boyfriend, who clacked away noisily on his netbook.

“Hm,” Merlin hummed absently, not even bothering to look up.

Arthur couldn’t truly be mad at him; not with the way his big blue eyes moved across the screen, framed by wire spectacles.

“You’ve been staring at that bloody thing all night. I could use a bit of help, here,” Arthur said as he fumbled with a metal funnel, attempting to hold it steady atop the Erlenmeyer flask. The water in the flask bubbled steadily as Arthur tried to adjust his grip and pour the grainy malt extract down the funnel.

With a flash of Merlin’s amber eyes, the funnel was suddenly held still, permitting Arthur to use both hands for pouring.

This, however, did not silence Arthur’s muttered curses.

Finally, the clicking of the keys stopped and Merlin appeared at Arthur’s side. “Now what can I do for you, my love?”

Arthur humphed. “I’m not your love. If you loved me, you’d help me with this yeast starter.”

“Which is why I’m here now,” Merlin said as he removed the funnel, giving it a good scrub at the sink. “And I do love you. I also love all of the kinky yeast-on-yeast action that will be happening tonight.” He looked at the bubbling flask. “The extract is like strawberries and champagne for the yeast, isn’t it?”

Arthur leaned in to press a kiss to Merlin’s cheek before lowering the temperature of the burner slightly. “Yes. And when I add the yeast, the stir plate will be like Barry White. We’re just setting the mood, darling. This yeast is what makes the alcohol happen in our ale. Not like you’d know, though. Seems like you spend all of your time with that laptop lately. I’d say you love it more than you love me. You hardly brew with me anymore.”

“That’s not true! Just last month I helped you make that Chocolate Stout. And our Vienna Lager took third in the All-England Homebrew Competition.”

“We made that lager months ago, sweetheart. Even Lance and Gwaine noticed that you’ve missed the last couple of meetings.”

“Didn’t realize that attending homebrew club meetings was mandatory,” Merlin said as they moved from the kitchen to the couch, yeast starter properly bubbling away in the flask.

“Of course not,” Arthur said as Merlin lay his head on Arthur’s thigh. “Still, we’ve been missing you. That bloody thing,” he flicked his hand toward Merlin’s laptop, “takes up most of your time now.”

“Arthur, you know how much I’ve enjoyed writing.”

“What are your characters’ names again?” Arthur asked as he played he absently twirled one of the curls at the nape of Merlin’s neck around his finger.

“Zoey and Cassandra,” Merlin said with a grin.

“Jesus, even saying their names makes you grin like some sodding schoolgirl. Why girls, anyway? Aren’t you supposed to write what you know? What do you know about girls, Merlin?”

“Plenty,” he said as he pulled Arthur’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers. “Just because the only people you hang around are those barbaric ale-brewing Neander-”

“Hey!” Arthur objected, shushing Merlin with his fingertips. “You used to be an ale-brewing Neanderthal yourself, you know. Before Zoey and Cassandra took over your life.”

Merlin hummed as Arthur’s fingers traced down his neck and his hand rested on Merlin’s chest.

“Tell me what’s really going on, my love,” Merlin prompted.

Well, shit. Normally Arthur didn’t enjoy stating his feelings, because he’d been raised in some sort of man cave with his father. No one discussed such things, and all necessary communication was done in short, pointed sentences. But when Merlin’s _looking_ at him like that and his heart beats so steadily against Arthur’s hand… “I just miss you. I miss spending time with you.”

Merlin removed his glasses, blue eyes fixed onto Arthur’s. Waiting.

“I understand why writing this novel is important to you, but I miss having your undivided attention, Merlin. I love you.”

Arthur’s chest drew tight at the grin that spread across Merlin’s face. “All you had to do was to say so,” Merlin said and lifted himself up, retrieved a bottle from the fridge and opened it, and pouring equal shares into two pint glasses. He handed one to Arthur and settled next to him.

“Fucking hell! You were hiding a bottle of _Pliny the Elder_ in there? How did you even _get_ that here?”

“Magic,” Merlin said with a wink. “To all of our future brews,” he smiled, holding his glass aloft.”

“And to your future novel. Cheers,” Arthur clinked his glass against Merlin’s. He swirled his glass lightly and sniffed, savouring the overwhelming hop aroma balanced so beautifully with the malt sweetness. He took one sip, bitterness and sweetness playing along his tongue as he swallowed. A dry finish, but not overly-astringent. “Brilliant,” Arthur said, his gaze filled with admiration.

“I’ve missed you too, you know,” Merlin said softly. His eyes were glowing amber, raking over Arthur’s body, giving him the most intense golden eye-fuck he’d ever received. Arthur felt tickling touches all along his skin as Merlin’s magic teased him. “So much.”

And Arthur could feel it: Merlin’s magic curling along him, caressing his skin, claiming him.

~*~

“Feels so good,” Arthur murmured as Merlin’s lips dragged across his neck. “Ahh, your magic feels incredible.”

“Sorry that you’ve felt neglected, darling,” Merlin whispered against the skin of Arthur’s neck, still damp and salty with the effort cleaning and sanitizing all of the brewing equipment. Merlin’s hand slid across his thigh and cupped his groin, and Arthur’s hips rubbed against the sweet pressure.

“S’okay,” Arthur managed as Merlin palmed his erection through the rough denim.

“It’s not, though.” The zip of Arthur’s jeans slid down, and Arthur lifted as Merlin tugged the jeans over his hips. “I’ll try harder to pay attention to you.”

Merlin slid to the floor, nudging Arthur’s knees apart.

He looked sinful on the floor on his knees, eyes still swirling gold, lips ghosting across the side of Arthur’s knee and up the soft skin of his inner thigh. “Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur ground out as his boyfriend lipped the sensitive skin of his sac.

“Like that?” Merlin whispered against the wrinkled skin, sucking the ball into his mouth, then releasing it to nose through the course blond hair surrounding it. “Mmm, so hard for me. Going to make you beg for it,” he murmured against the shaft of Arthur’s cock.

“Please,” Arthur ground out as Merlin slowly stroked him, his foreskin sliding and retracting with each stroke. “Merlin.”

“Please what?” he asked, then dragged his tongue along the length of Arthur’s cock, the shaft so hard under Merlin’s soft tongue.

“Suck me. Christ, suck me Merlin.” And with that, Merlin’s lips slid over Arthur and sucked him down to the hilt. “AHH FUUCK.”

Merlin hummed around Arthur’s shaft and began working his mouth up and down, determined to show him how much he loved him, that no matter how much he’s loved writing over the last few months, nothing could possibly hold a candle to what he feels for this man. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked and swirled his tongue around Arthur’s dick, his boyfriend panting above him, Arthur’s hands clutching the cushions.

Merlin felt a hand creep to the back of his head, lacing through his hair, riding each bobbing movement as he sucked Arthur into oblivion.

The only warning Merlin received of Arthur’s orgasm was a tightening of the fingers on the back of his head, and Arthur was shooting hot and salty into Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin swallowed as Arthur rode out his orgasm, his body jerking with each aftershock.

Arthur’s head fell back onto the cushion, eyelids sliding shut, feeling fully sated while Merlin kissed his softening cock. “You’re forgiven,” Arthur managed, his voice ragged.

“Thought you might see things my way,” Merlin said as he lifted up and curled against Arthur’s side.

Arthur pulled Merlin in for a kiss, the taste of his own salty release still present on Merlin’s tongue. “You should neglect me more often. Especially if it involves excellent beer and blowjobs.”

Merlin stood, pulling Arthur up towards the bedroom. “No more neglecting, my love.”

To prove his point, his eyes flashed gold and the flask stopped boiling and cooled. The pack of yeast tore itself open, floated over to the flask, poured itself in, and threw itself away. The flask floated to the stir plate, settling itself down before the contents whirled and the yeast started its night of love-making. “The yeast won’t be the only ones fucking tonight,” he proclaimed, slapping and squeezing Arthur’s arse cheek.

“I should hope not,” Arthur grinned as he closed the bedroom door.

In the kitchen, the yeast procreated all night long.

In the bedroom, Merlin did his best to show Arthur what was happening in the flask.  



End file.
